


I am Hungry for you

by Nayaa



Series: Two stubborns Idiots in Love [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angry Type, Fluffy, Horny, Hungry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loving Tharn, M/M, Making Out, is a cute type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayaa/pseuds/Nayaa
Summary: They were both hungry, as if they been starved for days.In a way, they were...Do not translate to any other languages. Thank you.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Two stubborns Idiots in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	I am Hungry for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two. Gosh I just love them so much that I keeping writing about them hahaha!! 
> 
> Thank you ready. I love writing about them. They are Just so cute!!!! 
> 
> Don’t forgot to support and follow MewGulf! Our boys are so adorable 🥺🥺

The sun was setting. The sky colored itself in brilliantly vibrant colors of red and orange as purple peeked through.

Tharn ran with all his might. 

The sun disappeared below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk faded away as Tharn stood breathless in front of the condo he shared with Type.   
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Practice had been torture and way too long for Tharn's likening. He was unfocused throughout it all. This didn't go unnoticed by any of Tharn's bandmates but none commented.

The dark aura that was emitting from Tharn was enough to make them not question the man what was going on.

Honestly, they had seen Tharn angry, sad, mad, pissed and all his other emotions before but this was new. None of them knew how to approach him. The murderous looked he had on also kept them at bay.

The moment practice ended, Tharn practically bolted from the room with "see ya" that got lost as the door slammed behind him.

The friends inside the room looked at each other in daze and confusion. Letting out breaths none them knew they were holding. 

Who knew Tharn was capable of looking that scary. Everyone prayed that they never become the reason for that look, especially if his hand was capable of doing what his eyes threaten.   
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  


Tharn fumbled for the key, cussing when it wasn't in the pocket his hand was in. Slipping his hand in his other pocket, digging out the key, he hurriedly open the door.

 _Type_. That was all Tharn could think of as he opened and slammed the door shut. He was about to scream his name when the man himself stood in front of him, toweling his wet hair, an indication that he had just showered.

Tharn was still breathless and sweaty from running all the way to the condo. He didn't care. And it seems neither did Type when their body collided.

Lips seeking, licking, bitting, touching, hands roaming all over each other's body. It was as if they been starve for days.

Tharn groaned into Type's mouth, pushing his tongue inside as he tasted him. _Finally_. Three days of torture, of not kissing him, tasting him, _It had been hell._

Tharn slipped his hand inside Type's shirt, need to touch his skin, to taste it, as he broke off the kiss and lauched his attack on Type's neck, bitting and nibbling, leaving angry red marks on his trails. 

Type leaned his head back, giving Tharn more room as his hands threaded into his hair. Even though it was Type who had set the punishment and forced Tharn to not touch him for three whole days after their make out session in the bar, Type felt like he was punishing himself too.

Honestly, they were equally hungry for each other and neither of them knew who had kissed who first in their moment of desire. Minute the sun dip below the horizon, their lips had found each other.

Right now, this moment, it was all theirs, just them as they devoured each other. lewd noises echo inside the room as Tharn hoisted Type up and started making for their room. Wrapping his legs around Tharn's waist, Type anchored himself. Seeking friction his body demanded.

Entering the bedroom, Tharn threw Type on the bed and proceeded to climb on top of him, his mouth seeking Type's.   
  
  


*  
  
  


All of a sudden, growled echoed off the bedroom wall.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Type asked, breathless.

"Nothing..don't think about it" Tharn mumble, refusing to leave Type's mouth.

It happened again. _And again._

"hungry" Type mumble into Tharn's mouth, pushing Tharn off of him with whatever strength he had left.

"Let me eat _you_ " Tharn husky voice penetrated the room as he once again lowered himself, kissing Type's neck.

"I am serious Tharn" Type whined.

" _So am I_ " Tharn's voice was dangerously dark, making Type whimper and arch his back.

" _Fuck_ _baby_ , you're perfect" Tharn breathe, pulling his shirt over his head. At that very moment, his stomach uncharacteristically decided to cry above Type's face.

"Let's eat first" Type said, laughing at the whole situation as he withered out Tharn's hold.

"No.., _No_ baby, _come here_ " Tharn reached for him but he was already out of bed.

"Type, get the fuck back here" Tharn all but growled.

"I am hungry and so are you, so let eat first and then you can do whatever the fuck you want"

"Let me do whatever the fuck I want first and then we'll eat" Tharn followed.

"No, we are eating _first_ " finality in Type's voice was clear. "Now, where's the food?"   
He turned toward Tharn who was still looking at him with lustful eyes.

"Haven't you tortured me enough?" Tharn demanded. "Three fucking day of not touching and kissing, was that not _enough_?"

"I let you hold me the other day" Type replied nonchalantly, heading for the door where Tharn had dropped his bag earlier.

"I tackled you and you _fought_ me until i won" came a whinny reply, seeing that he wasn't going to win this. "And then you added another day for doing that" he mumbled.

"Mm" came the reply as Type picked up Tharn's bagpack and looked around. Seeing nothing else, Type slowly turned to face Tharn. 

" _Tharn_ , where is the dinner you were suppose to buy for us on your way back home?" Type voice was low and there was a edge to it that Tharn knew well.

_Fuck, he was so hungry for Type, he had forgotten all about it._

In fact, he had ran straight out of the practices room, directly into Type's mouth.

"I wanted to eat you" Tharn answered sheepishly.

" ** _THARN_** " Type was furious, especially when he is hungry. Now he was hungry and horny. Tharn was not making the situation any better as he bashfully stared at Type.   
  
  


.......  
  
  


"Let's see what we have in the fridge" signing Type walked toward the kitchen.

"Umm" Tharn backed out of the way, averting his eye.

" _What_?" Type asked, when Tharn refused to met his eyes. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Tharn couldn't take it anymore.

"There is nothing in the fridge" Tharn mumble, still not looking at Type.

"The left over pizza from _yesterday_...??"

"I got hungry around 3 am and.... I..i ate them last night..." still not looking at Type but he could feel the anger emitting in waves from the man in front of him.

" _So there is no food at home_ " Type reiterate   
calmly but Tharn knew that voice. Any minute now, Type was going to explode.   
  


.......  
  


"Put your fucking shirt back on and let's go _eat_ " Type all but growl as he walked back into the bedroom to look for pair of sweatpant to wear.

That was different. Tharn was waiting for him to explode and honestly won't blame him. In midst of his lust, he forgot the food and ate whatever leftover they had last night too. But he wasn't complaining.

Tharn was still standing in daze as Type existed the room with Tharn's gray sweatpants.

"Hurry the fuck up, I am starving" Type complained as he went to put his shoes on. Tharn all put ran inside the room and came back out while still slipping his hands into the shirt.

Faster they go get food, faster he can eat Type. With a smile on his face, he followed Type out door.

Two Idiots in love left their shared condo, hungry and horny.


End file.
